Ugly Duckling
by TheLovelyThea
Summary: Edward Cullen has always ignored the ugly ducling that is Isabella Swan how will he react when they are much older and she is no longer the ugly duckling that she once was? B/E
1. Chapter 1

Ugly Duckling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters are SM's. _Why did that previous sentence sound dirty?_ Any way onward with the reading.**

**One Republic**

**"Stop & Stare"**

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
>It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust<br>I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
>I'm staring down myself, counting up the years<br>Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
>And every glance is killing me<br>Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead

Stop and stare  
>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere<br>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
>But I've become what I can't be, oh<br>Stop and stare  
>You start to wonder why you're here not there<br>And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
>But fair ain't what you really need<br>Oh, can you see what I see

* * *

><p>You know when they -whom ever <em>they<em> is- say "ugly ducklings soon become beautiful swans", well soon ain't coming soon enough for this duckling. To the world I will always be the ugly duckling. I have stringy dull brown hair, mud-colored eyes, and a stick figure body that know one would think twice on, and to add the cherry on top, complete and utter lack of confidence in myself. If you can't tell by my wonderful, self-deprecating tone, then note the sarcasm. I, Isabella Swan, have no womanly curves, no sparkling smile, hell I don't even have mediocre conversational skills, and lack all knowledge of social queues needed for high school. I have the uncanny knack, or gift if you will, of being able to fade into the background of any scene; this gift seems to have decided to take a vacation this morning and replace its self with clumsiness instead.

Forks High School has a student population of 300, and today I found the one person that hates my guts the most, Edward Cullen, to embarrass myself in front of. Making my way into the building, and trying to avoid being seen, I trip over a non-existent crack in the concrete, but before I can hit the ground, I bump into a wall...or so I thought.

"Watch where the hell you're going Ducky", a velvety voice yells at me as my bag hits the ground.

"I-I-I'm sorry" I stutter as I hurry to my locker keeping my head down.

"You're right, you are".He's voice following me. I can hear the snickers and whispers following me to my locker. _Yeah aren't I just starting this day off right_.

While switching books in my locker, I see my one and only friend, Angela Weber, coming towards me with a sympathetic look.

"What's up with you, it's a little early for clumsy Izzy to be here"? She said with a perfectly arched brow as we head to our first class together.

Huffing down into my appropriate seat in the back corner of the classroom with Ang next to me, "Well I must have subconsciously decided that being invisible with my self-loathing was not enough".

"Really Iz, what's going on"? She goaded me with a quizzical raised eyebrow. Yeah that's Ang for you. Her bullshit detector must be in working order today, but I still refuse to answer I love her but I just need quiet.

"How much longer do I have to endure the mediocre life of a high school peasant"? I mumble while lying my head on the desk; as Mr. Mason enters the room to begin his oh so interesting lecture on the relationship between Heathcliff and Catherine. Considering how I have read this assignment and already done the writing for it- did I not mention I was a nerd, add it to my many attributes -. I sit a stare out the window waiting for my life to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugly Duckling

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine but the characters are all the awesome one SM. **

**I' am so sorry I have been MIA, Ayo'zaPhantom has put me in my place(Go and read her stuff it is AWESOME!) I know this little bit does not make-up for missing but I promise more is to come. I have spoken go and read now! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

Pink

"Perfect"

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<p>

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<br>It didn't slow me down.  
>Mistaken, always second guessing<br>Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<p>

You're so mean when you talk  
>About yourself. You were wrong.<br>Change the voices in your head  
>Make them like you instead...<p>

* * *

><p>"Bella hurry up and come out of the dressing room", my agent slash best friend Rosalie yells at me through the door of a boutique, that I'm pretty sure I can't afford anything in.<p>

That's right I didn't stutter. I, Isabella Swan have an agent and a kick-ass one if I may say so. Just don't tell her I said that. I wouldn't want her to think that I actually like her bossing me around, even though she means well.

See, after graduating from high school I went to the second sunniest place in the country; I say second because I think the first is Florida, where the humidity and my hair became enemies upon my entrance there to visit Renee. Needless to say, my mother was not happy about me ditching Jacksonville.

So that leads me to the second sunniest place in this country, Los Angeles, California, where dreams are made or stomped on. I have no idea if either state is even in the top five. I just know that there is sun and there is lots of it. Los Angeles is close enough to my dad Charlie (who lives in Forks), but far enough from him to not drop by unannounced. The best part about living in L.A. is that no one, and I mean no one, knew who I was.

Other than having enough sun to help even my pale complexion, and being far enough away from my parents, L.A. is where I met my best-friend I previously mentioned, Rosalie Hale. Much to my extreme surprise, Rose happened to be my gorgeous, blunt-ass roommate, in my freshman year at USC. To walk into the cramped living quarters of my freshman dorm, after a long drive, and find a long-legged, blonde-haired model figure standing in my room was not expected.

_Driving from Forks to L.A. took longer than expected in my beat-up pickup truck. I pulled into the parking-lot, just catching the last available space, I parked next to the most ostentatious vehicle I had ever seen. A blood red BMW. After sitting and ogling the car, I felt my phone ring next to me. How did he know I was here already? What? Did he have a tracking device on me?...I would check on that later._

"_Hey Dad, Do you have like a GPS on me or something"?_

"_Hey Bells, so you made it huh"? Charlie asked with a nervous laugh._

"_Yeah, I just pulled into the parking-lot, I'm going in to get my room assignment"._

"_Okay well be careful and call me and let me know if you need anything". After getting off the phone with Charlie I made my way up to the office to find out which room I was in._

_"Welcome to USC freshmen housing"_

_This was the first time since I left Washington I felt on my own, just hearing that phrase, and let me tell you it was not a feeling of 'welcome'._

_"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan. I want to check in for my room assignment". I said, trying to add in some ounce of enthusiasm from somewhere; this was where I'd be staying for the next few months...on my own...with no friends (_like I had any back home) _or family. Could you picture my excitement?_

"_...Yes, Isabella you are in room 204A with Rosalie Hale, welcome to USC". What. Did. She. Just. Say?_

"_Excuse me did you say __**with **__**someone**__?, I didn't know I would have a roommate" I pointed out meekly, my face turning a brilliant shade of red, because lets face it, me making a fuss would bring way too much unwanted attention to myself._

"_Umm yes all freshmen share a room.. Have a nice day" She said, dismissing me. Rude much?_

_After getting my room assignment, I headed back to my truck to grab a few boxes to carry to my new place. After hefting up the lightest of the few boxes, I made my way towards the building that I would be residing in for the first year of my collegiate life. No elevator. Great. Walking up two flights of stairs with heavy boxes and my tendency to fall over every flat surface available would be interesting. While pondering this, I didn't even notice when I left the stairwell and was standing in front of my room._

_No point in just standing here. I might as well enter my new residents. Well, here goes nothing._

_Okay so you know when you see something, and you don't believe it? That 's what I was going through as I walked through the door of my dorm room._

"_You must be Isabella. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm your new roommate". She was talking to me. There was a model standing in front of me, saying words that seemed to be directed at me, while I just stood here staring._

_Rosalie Hale would be every man's and some womenfolk's wet dream, with her long blonde hair, statuesque body, and intimidating dark-grey eyes that seemed to see into my soul. I stood there, in silent awe, for ages like the queen of England had spoken to me._

"_Umm are you going to talk to me or are you just going to stand over there in the doorway?"_

Yeah that was my blunt, and perfect-looking Rose, and we have been close friends ever since.


End file.
